


Two; idiots

by RenTDankworth



Series: From the Shadow to the Moon - TsukiKageWeek2016 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day #5, Español | Spanish, Friendship, M/M, TsukiKageWeek2016, TsukkiKage Week, TsukkiKageWeek2016
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Kageyama solo se pregunta por qué debe soportar a ese idiota que tiene por amigo.





	

Risas, discusiones sin sentido y peleas son las constantes en su amistad.

A los dos les sorprende en sobre medida el hecho de que puedan llevarse tan bien siendo tan diferentes y a la vez tan iguales que sus personalidades chocan de manera constante, pero eso no quita el hecho de que son amigos de casi toda la vida y que eso les da derecho de regañar al contrario cuando hace algo mal, y de ser un soporte emocional siempre necesario.

.

Y es que a ambos les sorprende el hecho de que puedan llevarse medianamente bien y de que hayan logrado forjar una amistad tan duradera.

—¡Ya te dije que eres un idiota, con mayúsculas! _Idiota_ —la voz de Tobio cuando grita es molesta e irritante, Tsukishima prefiere subir el volumen de su música para ignorarle —. O-oi, _Tsukishima,_ no me ignores.

—Molesto… —murmura Kei tratando de ignorar lo más que puede al azabache.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Two; idiots**

**.**

**.**

Kageyama intenta entender cómo es que terminó soportando a ese maldito _poste_ andante que tiene por amigo y, que, por alguna razón, no entiende que debe de tener un poco de más tacto cuando rechaza a las chicas que se le declaran, pues ellas toman todo el valor que pueden para decirle directamente que están interesadas en él.

(Tobio no entiende que le ven a alguien tan apático y amargado como lo es el rubio, pero desde hace tiempo ha dejado de preguntar algo que nunca tendrá una respuesta).

El azabache suspira largamente y acomoda su mochila, el peso de sus útiles y su ropa deportiva empieza a matarle y lo único que quiere es llegar a su casa para tomar una ducha con agua caliente y descansar lo más que le sea posible; el entrenador Ukai se excedió con la práctica ese día y siente todos sus músculos agarrotados.

—Ya te he dicho que seas más amigable con ellas…

Pero Kei no le escucha, está perdido en las letras de lo que está escuchando a todo volumen y que Tobio puede escuchar también.

—Te vas a quedar sordo si sigues haciendo esto —dice el azabache cuando logra retirar un poco uno de los audífonos del mayor para susurrarle al oído; un par de colegialas de otra escuela observan la escena y ríen de manera (no tan) disimulada.

Kageyama está cansado de que los vean como una pareja cuando son solo amigos y debe lidiar con lo mismo casi a diario.

—De acuerdo… —cede el rubio pausando su música y posando sus audífonos sobre sus hombros.

.

—Es solo que… ¿has pensado lo que se sentiría que la persona que te gusta te rechace de esa forma tan… —suelta Kageyama mientras esperan que su pedido llegue a su mesa —… indiferente?

—Tardaste mucho pensando qué decir —recalca Kei—, pero no… nunca he pensado en qué sentiría si me rechazaran.

Kageyama da un pequeño golpe en la mesa que llama la atención de los comensales más cercanos.

—Ese es tu problema, que no te pones en sus zapatos —declara Tobio, Tsukishima desvía la mirada de manera inconsciente.

No es como si no se pusiera en los zapatos de las chicas que rechaza, son ellas las que no entienden que lo idealizan demasiado y no se ponen en su lugar al momento en el que las rechaza.

Y es que algunas chicas son tan insistentes que, a pesar de que les dice que ya tiene alguien que le gusta, continúan con sus formas tan poco educadas de obligarle a corresponder algo que no siente.

—Como sea…

.

Sus pedidos no tardan mucho en llegar, Tsukishima (como de costumbre) hace una mueca de asco al ver la cantidad de comida que ha pedido el contrario comparado con su hamburguesa con queso y una malteada de fresa; aunque con el tiempo se ha ido acostumbrando a que es uno de los miles de detalles que debe tolerar en Kageyama a pesar de quererlos cambiar.

—¿Quieews? —pregunta Tobio con la boca llena y acercando sus patatas al rubio que toma solo un par.

—¿Y qué se supone que hacemos aquí? —pregunta Kei.

Kageyama termina de masticar el bocado que tiene en la boca —. Tenía hambre.

Kei solo se maldice mentalmente por hacer la pregunta más estúpida de toda su vida. Nunca va a terminar de entender que su mejor amigo es alguien de mente simple y que actúa casi por instinto.

.

Los minutos pasan entre peleas, patatas fritas siendo robadas descaradamente por Tsukishima y risas por algo sin sentido.

Afuera se siente algo de frío, y el sol está casi por terminar de ocultarse dando pie a la noche; ambos deciden que lo mejor sería regresar a sus respectivos hogares antes de que sea más tarde.

.

El camino es tranquilo, a pesar de que Kageyama de vez en cuando le da leves golpes en el hombro al más alto para evitar ser ignorado de nuevo.

—Solo digo que deberías de tener un poco más de tacto para rechazarlas, es difícil ver a una chica llorar.

Tsukishima suspira largamente, creía que ese tema ya había quedado claro.

—Trato de ser educado con ellas, pero es difícil cuando insisten en algo que no puede ser —responde Kei, su mirada se pierde en el cielo ligeramente estrellado de ese día—. No me veas así, sabes perfectamente que no puedo ser tan imbécil con las mujeres, pero ellas son las que se ganan una respuesta indiferente cuando no entienden mis razones.

Tobio se queda callado por un momento, él tampoco había recordado que hay chicas que son demasiado insistentes que hacen sentir incómodo a uno.

—De igual forma… creo que hay mejores maneras de decirles que no.

.

Ambos se quedan callados durante el resto del camino, es difícil hablar de temas amorosos porque son un par de idiotas cuya experiencia en el tema se reduce a una lista de rechazos de su parte y nada más.

—Te veo mañana en la escuela… —murmura Tobio cuando está frente a su casa.

Kei asiente de manera leve.

—Tienes razón, hay mejores formas —dice el rubio de la nada—. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, no vuelvas a quedarte dormido.

Kageyama solo se pregunta porque tiene la suerte de tener al mejor amigo más idiota de todos, y que le provoca un extraño sentimiento cuando están cerca.


End file.
